


Fun Times

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 315: HolidayBeta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Fun Times

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 315: Holiday
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Fun Times

~

“We’re _supposed_ to be on holiday.” 

“Right.” Harry held up a hand as he read the parchment. “But Ron wouldn’t have owled except in case of emergency—”

“Oh please,” Draco huffed. “He hates me! He’d do anything to ruin this trip.” 

“He doesn’t hate you.” Harry sighed. “And our holiday’s almost over. This may be something that couldn’t wait.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. _Accio_!” 

“Hey! That’s classified!” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “‘Everything’s ready for when you return’? What does that mean?” 

Harry groaned. “It was supposed to be a surprise.” 

Draco hummed. “Well that ship has sailed. Spill.” 

~

“Weasley and Granger planned a surprise birthday party for me for when we get back from holiday?” Draco blinked. “Did you Imperius them?” 

Harry laughed. “Believe it or not, they like you.” 

Draco frowned. “Why?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Because you make me happy. And seeing me happy’s all they wa— Oof!”

Draco, who’d crawled into Harry’s lap, smirked. “Yes,” he murmured, palming Harry’s crotch. “Now that you mention it, you _do_ seem pleased to see me.” 

“Always,” Harry whispered, kissing him. 

“Our Portkey activates in twenty minutes,” Draco murmured against his mouth. 

Harry grinned. “We’ll be done in nineteen.” 

~

“Surprise!” 

Harry and Draco froze. “Salazar!” Draco exclaimed brightly. Tossing his hair artfully, he smiled. “What a lovely surprise!” 

“Overdoing it,” Harry murmured. 

“Shush,” Draco hissed under his breath. “People need to feel appreciated. Pansy!” 

As Draco circulated, Ron approached Harry. “Welcome back.” 

“Thanks,” said Harry, hugging him. 

“You told Malfoy about the party, didn’t you?” 

Harry sighed. “Yeah, he dragged it out of me. Sorry.” 

Ron shrugged. “No worries, mate. Hermione’s the one who was concerned.” 

They watched Draco hug Hermione, who blushed and beamed. Ron snorted. “So, good holiday?” 

“Brilliant. Lot’s of—” 

“No details!”

Harry laughed. “Fair enough.” 

~


End file.
